Prestigious Light
by Zurixox
Summary: In a vast and dark universe, young warriors are chosen by fate to protect the light of the stars. They are destined to burn bright, but collapse as furiously as they shine. The Star Guardians.
1. Introduction

_In a vast and dark universe, young warriors are chosen by fate to protect the light of the stars. They are destined to burn bright, but collapse as furiously as they shine._

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome to Prestigious Light!

This story was inspired by the new Star Guardian skins announced and the new lore that comes with them. Each of the Star Guardians are listed below along with their lore from the official League of Legends website. (I do not claim nor did I create any lore that is listed below)

Also, this story will include Durandal Academy from the Battle Academia skin line.

I hope to update this at least once a week.

I am very excited to star writing this, and I hope you enjoy this along the way as much as I hope to!

* * *

**Meet the Star Guardians**

**Luxanna (Lux)**

Cheerful and courageous, Lux shines the brightest among her Star Guardian team. While young and inexperienced, the pink-haired captain's optimism inspires others in their destiny to protect the universe. She truly believes that as long as they fight together, there is no darkness they can't overcome.

**Janna**

Soft-spoken and sometimes distant, Janna serves as mentor to her younger team and gently guides them towards a true understanding of their destiny. While she rarely offers information about her mysterious past, her poise and quiet strength are deeply admired by her Star Guardian teammates.

**Lulu**

The youngest member of Lux's team, Lulu is an odd but gifted Star Guardian. Though her unique relationship with the Starlight is sometimes puzzling, Lulu can be counted on to support her team—and let them know that the light supports them, too.

**Poppy**

Fierce and no-nonsense, Poppy is often the first Star Guardian on the battle lines, ready to put her duty before everything else. With her trusty hammer, Poppy sees the universe as black and white: you're either here to smash anything that threatens the sanctity of the cosmos, or you're getting smashed.

**Jinx**

Much to the annoyance of her team, Jinx is an impulsive and sometimes cynical Star Guardian who loves a good, glittery explosion. However, when the fighting starts, Jinx will throw herself into the battle to protect others, especially her childhood friend Lux.

**Ahri**

Ahri is a charismatic team captain who leads her group of Star Guardians from the outer cosmos, with the authority of a queen bee and the sly cunning of a fox. She's effortlessly popular, with an irresistible charm that disarms friends and foes alike.

**Sarah (Miss Fortune)**

Second in command to Ahri, Miss Fortune is a hot-headed Star Guardian gunslinger from the galactic rim. She is the first to charge into battle with her twin pistols, often ignoring her own safety as long as she can take down every enemy in sight.

**Ezreal**

With a boundless curiosity about the universe, Ezreal is a born explorer, and becoming a Star Guardian only served to fuel his appetite for discovery. Though known to wander off, he always returns when most needed, especially now, as a certain pink-haired Guardian from another team has caught his attention...

**Soraka**

A gentle soul with a mysterious origin among the stars, Soraka protects her team from behind the frontlines. Despite her shy appearance, she carries immense healing power and an unprecedented command of the Starlight, more than any other Star Guardian her team has encountered.

**Syndra**

Feared and admired, Syndra is a formidable Star Guardian from an earlier era, whose history is cloaked in shadow. She acts as an advisor on Ahri's team, but despite her captain's trust, some members suspect there is no price that Syndra won't pay to achieve her personal ambitions.

**Zoe**

A member of the ancient, first group of Star Guardians, Zoe's heart desired not love, but chaos - twisting her newfound power into a malignant expression of cosmic madness. After numberless eons of hunting the First Star's chosen, she has finally come to Valoran City, hoping to destroy the latest generation of Guardians as she has countless others.

**Xayah**

Many years ago, Xayah was destroyed in the fight against Zoe, alongside her lover Rakan. The pair were then resurrected and turned against their allies - a change Xayah seems almost happy about. Blaming the Star Guardians for abandoning her to die, she has taken a bitter, personal stand against them, even as doubts begin to creep in...

**Rakan**

Many years ago, Rakan was destroyed in the fight against Zoe, alongside his lover Xayah. The pair were then resurrected and turned against their allies - a fact Rakan seems keenly aware of. Biding his time to strike, he has a plan to purify the darkness from Xayah's heart... though the price may be losing himself to evil forever.

**Neeko**

A member of Miss Fortune's original team of Star Guardians, Neeko watched her teammates fall against Zoe's dark powers, going into hiding when she, too, was thought dead. Revealing herself to the newly assembled Star Guardians at the eve of their greatest battle, the wide-eyed adventurer has vowed that this time, she won't run.


	2. Durandal Academy

_There is always light in the darkness._

* * *

It was a somewhat chilly Autumn afternoon in the city of Valoran. Clouds filled the sky, blocking the sun, and the trees ruffled in the wind, multicolored leaves falling from the frail branches and covering the ground.

Towards the center of the city lies a large high school, filled with magic and battles. Durandal Academy is known for its fierce battle education, where teenagers who look forward to joining the league go to prepare.

As the wind blows once more, a bell sounds throughout the school, signaling that school was over for the day. Students began to flood out of the doors, racing towards their dorms to do whatever they please with the rest of their days.

But deep within the school, a group of 5 girls sit gathered in a small room, listening as the rest of the students leave for the day.

On the far left sits a very short girl with long, green hair, a consistent smile plastered on her face as she looks around the room eagerly.

Next to the green haired girl sits a girl who isn't much taller than the green haired one, but this girl has long, blue hair which is pulled back into a long pony tail.

Across from the blue haired girl sits an average height girl with long, red hair which is pulled to the sides in two, long pigtails. She sits slumped over, fingers tapping endlessly on the table in front of her, seemingly bored by whatever is happening, and getting the occasional glare from the blue haired girl.

Next to the red haired girl sits a tall girl with long, purple hair, her hands resting in her lap as she stares at the table, almost as if she's in a daydream-like state.

Lastly, and the far end of the table, a girl with short pink hair stands, fingers laced together in front of her as she looks around the table, observing each of the girls.

After a few minutes of loud chatter from outside, there is silence.

A sigh sounds from the far end of the table.

"Alright girls, let me explain why we are gathered here today." A somewhat high-pitched, energetic voice says, coming from the girl with pink hair.

That seems to catch the other girls attention, as they all turn their heads towards the pink haired girl.

"There is a meteor shower happening in a week, and the school is having a trip to a lodge in the hills. We are all going as a team-building experience!" The pink haired girl says excitedly, causing a groan to come from the red haired girl and a quiet 'yay' from the other 3 girls.

The pink haired girl smiles and takes out a few sheets of paper from her bag, holding them proudly in her hands.

"These papers have a list of things you all need to complete while we are at the lodge, and you will be put with a partner to complete them. If you don't complete the list, then you will not be able to attend taco Tuesday next week." She says, which causes groans and than gasps from each of the girls.

"Aw come on Lux! You can't do that!" The red haired girl says loudly to the pink haired girl, a chorus of 'yeahs' coming from the other 3 girls.

"I can and I did, now here." the pink haired girl, Lux, says as she begins to pass out the papers.

Lux starts off by handing the red haired girl the first sheet, the name 'Jinx' printed in bold across the top. Underneath her name her partner is listed, and then under that is the list of things to complete with her partner.

Lux hands the next paper to the purple haired girl sitting next to Jinx.

The girl looks over the paper and lets out a sigh, the sheet of paper the same as the girl next her, but instead at the top of the paper the name 'Janna' is printed in bold.

Lux hands the last two papers out to the blue haired girl and the green haired girl. They are the same as the other two, but the blue haired girl has the name 'Poppy' printed across the top, and the green haired girl has the name 'Lulu' printed across the top.

"We will be leaving Friday. The busses leave at 8:30am, so make sure you're packed the day before and out there by 8:00am. Any questions?" Lux asks, only to be answered with silence.

"Okay then, you all are free to go back to the dorm room. I have some things to do before I go back so you all have a good rest of your day. Oh and Jinx, you better finish that essay about the different battle positions." a groan can be heard once more from Jinx as Lux finishes her rant.

The 4 girls leave the room and all walk towards their dorm, the wind picking up again, causing a small paper from Lulus bag to fly out unnoticed.

The paper lands in a small pond, a picture of stars and 5 girls standing together drawn on it, only to slowly dissolve into the water.


	3. Ascension

_The sun is shining - we should too_

* * *

Friday came within a blink of an eye. Before they knew it, Lux and her team were waiting on the bus to be escorted to the lodge in the hills for the weekend.

It was early and they had a long ride ahead of them, so they all agreed to try and rest before their arrival. There were only a few other students on the bus, this being the earliest bus to the lodge. Lux didn't tell that to her team, but she wanted to arrive before others so they could be prepared. Once her team was sleeping, Lux got out her phone and started searching through the different lodges.

She spent about half an hour scrolling through pages and pages, about to give up hope searching and was just going to wait until they got there so their team could pick out one together, but she scrolled to one at the very bottom of the last page.

It was beautiful with flowers around the front of it and a pond just nearby. It was also close to where they would all be meeting to watch the meteor shower. It was perfect.

Lux writes down the detail and reserves it. With that done and Lux feeling satisfied, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

After four hours, the bus came to an abrupt stop, waking all of the students on the bus that decide to try and rest on their way over. Lux glanced out of the window and saw in big, fancy letters on a sign "Ascension Lodge".

Lux yawned and stretched before standing up and smiling at her team. This lodge wasn't only used for events like this, it was also a preparation center for students who graduated from the academy and were getting ready to be sent to the league.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Grab your bags and meet me in the main building right over there." Lux says as she points to a small building to the right of where they were parked.

The four students nodded and followed Luxs' directions, Lux grabs her own bag from beside her, as it was small enough for her to take on the bus, and makes her way to the building.

Entering the building, Lux is fascinated by the structures of the walls and the general homey-feeling theme throughout the building.

In the center, a few feet inwards from the main door, sat a large desk with advertisements stuck to the front, listing different upcoming events and courses being held by the place.

Lux is then greeted by a stern, yet welcoming that has black hair with a red streak. She introduces herself as Miss. Fiora and talks with Lux about her reservation and all of the information about the event.

Lux finishes signing in all of them, grabbing badges and copies of paperwork, along with packets for each of them.

Not much time later, all of them are gathered in a small circle right outside of the main building, bags by their sides as Lux hands out their badges.

"Alright team, keep these papers safe and don't lose them, you'll need them tomorrow when we go to the welcoming meeting. They have your name along with your lodge number and other information on them." Lux says as she then hands out a few papers to each of them, smiling while doing so and getting slight 'thank yous' from all of them, except Jinx of course.

After handing out the papers, they begin to make their way towards their lodge, everyone at loss of words when it comes into view, even Lux. It was much more breathtaking in person than in a picture.

They enter the lodge and choose their rooms, each of the members rooming with their partner. Lux got her own room, it being smaller than the others. She settled in and unpacked then went to see how everyone else was settling in.

Jinx and Janna were arguing over who would get which bed, Janna giving up and letting Jinx take the one she wanted. This made Lux chuckle, making her way towards the other room.

In the other room, Lulu was sitting on one of the beds coloring in a book, while Poppy sat on the other bed reading. Lux smiles and makes her way back to her room, picking up the packet she was given before and reading through it.

The packet specified all of the events that were taking place this weekend and how to take part in them. Lux marked a few she had her eyes on, and then closed the packet, setting it down and laying on her bed.

Lux looks out of the window to the far right of her room, lots of trees and the lake visible right outside of it. Lux watched the trees blow in the wind and the gentle water of the pond run downwards, making her slowly drift off to sleep.

Today was just a day for their team to get comfortable, so why not take a nap?


End file.
